<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Up by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582764">Growing Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, M/M, ends with shameless smut, honestly just a roundabout way of writing another fic of these two boys fucking, starts off kinda wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully, Ness couldn’t point out when it went from wanting to hug Lucas to express their awesome friendship and make the blond feel included and appreciated, to needing to hug Lucas to satisfy some strange need that pooled in his guts. It didn’t feel like any sort of emotion like happiness or even envy, but rather a foreign desire to surround Lucas with his body. And when did have his best friend pressed against himself, the feeling flamed into some roiling pressure that made him fidgety, made him want to squirm against Lucas. And that feeling only intensified when Lucas had begun to hug him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ness liked Lucas because Lucas was special. There wasn’t another boy like him in the school. Everyone there was loud and brash and demanding the attention of the teachers and students around them constantly. But Lucas was quiet, thoughtful, and shied away from attention. He watches and takes notes of things, which was how he drew Ness’ attention. He noticed how in gym class Ness had a favourite baseball glove, and one day when Ness sulked because he wasn’t fast enough to get it, Lucas asked the boy who did, in his own quiet awkward way, to trade gloves. Then he gave it to Ness.</p><p> </p><p>That was why Ness sought him and became his friend.</p><p> </p><p>And that was also why Ness liked Lucas so much. Lucas made <em>him</em> feel special too. Through his little actions and little reactions to Ness’ loud and overbearing friendship. Lucas was reserved and shrunk from people, but around Ness he opened up like flower petals welcoming the sunlight. Lucas did not tolerate being touched by others, but he accepted Ness’ high fives and arms around his neck and energetic hugs with a small but genuine smile. He made Ness feel like he was different from the other rowdy boys, that he was worth his time and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, everyone knew how the quiet, cute blond boy had attached himself with the resident loud, baseball loving capped boy. People seemed intrigued, confused, maybe even awed or jealous, that Ness managed to monopolize Lucas’ attention, but that’s because they weren’t awesome enough to be worthy of Lucas’ friendship like he was, he figured. He enjoyed flaunting it to everyone. He liked walking down the hallway while talking loudly to the blond, knowing he was listening to every word. He liked greeting Lucas with an arm around his shoulders or a big hug, knowing only he was allowed it. He liked being able to take Lucas home with him to have even more time together to play or roughhouse or even on a rare occasion do homework. Easily enough, Ness and Lucas soon became NessandLucas, the inseparable duo.</p><p> </p><p>And while Ness had always been expressive and overly affectionate to people he loved, there was something especially pleasing about bringing Lucas close. The other boy was warm, soft, and was not feisty or rough like other kids their age. Ness enjoyed bringing Lucas in for tight hugs, taking in his warmth and gentleness almost possessively. He liked dragging Lucas into the swimming pool, or tackling him into a pile of leaves or snow. He wrestled with Lucas when he lost to him at Mario Kart. And when Lucas slept over, he would share his bed with him, and they would lie on their sides, facing each other, close enough to feel each other’s breaths as they talked. Well, Ness would chatter on about anything that came to mind, and on special occasions, Lucas would speak to him about himself, about his mother and brother that have passed away, about the small things that he enjoys. And they would fall asleep with their arms around each other and legs tangled.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Ness’ mother would comment that Ness was perhaps being too physical, too touchy and rough with Lucas. There was a small voice in Ness' mind that said none of the other boys were this physical, this touchy feely with each other. But Lucas always responded with a smile and assurance that he did not mind.</p><p> </p><p>An older and wiser Ness down the road would realize that perhaps Lucas was saying that to be nice. And an even older and wiser Ness than that would realize that Lucas was in fact, being genuine.</p><p> </p><p>But as it was, for young Ness, life was all play and Lucas, waking up looking forward to another day to spend with his special best friend, and ending their day under the same covers, looking into each others happy faces. And life was good.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With so much of Ness’ life revolving around Lucas already, it shouldn’t have been much surprise when the changes that were happening to him involved Lucas as well.</p><p> </p><p>He was older now. Taller, stronger, and hopefully smarter too. But while he was still unmistakably Ness, his best friend was growing a lot more. Not just physically, as he was as tall and almost but not quite as strong as Ness now, but also as a person. He stood straighter, spoke louder, and his confidence grew and shattered more of his shy and withdrawn shell more with each day. There was no question that they were still NessandLucas and nothing would change that, but the blond was finding and receiving more attention from others now, becoming well liked as he turned more sociable while retaining his sweet personality.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked down the halls of their middle school now, Lucas was receiving as many high fives and fist bumps and pats on the shoulders as Ness now, and he no longer flinched away from those hands.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, that didn’t sit as well with Ness as he’d have liked. He wanted to be supportive of his best friend’s growth, yet some of the specialness he once held with Lucas was now gone. Not all of it, of course, there was nobody else Lucas would so eagerly spend time with, or so genuinely smile at. But as Lucas grows more responsible, he was divvying up more of his time to other friends and his ailing father, and their nights together lessened.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t all bad. They were entrusted with more freedom, meaning they could stay out later, explore farther, and do more together than ever before. They explored the forest together and found a small pond they claimed as their own personal pool, bigger and better than the one in the backyard, a new place for Ness to tackle Lucas into the water and romp together as they cooled off from hot afternoons.  It helped Ness feel more assured that the special thing they had was not going away any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>And perhaps even strengthening. Ness’ overtly physical expression of his affection had become even more so, and the best part was Lucas was starting to return them. He was willingly slinging his own arm over Ness’ shoulders as well, returning playful punches, putting up more of a fight when Ness wrestled him over trivial things, and returned Ness’ hugs, albeit unable to match his enthusiasm and force. There was a sense that it wasn’t just Ness pulling Lucas close, but they were both drawing each other closer, as if feeling an instinctual desire to be in physical contact as much as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Ness couldn’t point out when it went from wanting to hug Lucas to express their awesome friendship and make the blond feel included and appreciated, to needing to hug Lucas to satisfy some strange need that pooled in his guts. It didn’t feel like any sort of emotion like happiness or even envy, but rather a foreign desire to surround Lucas with his body. And when did have his best friend pressed against himself, the feeling flamed into some roiling pressure that made him fidgety, made him want to squirm against Lucas. And that feeling only intensified when Lucas had begun to hug him back.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever that feeling was, it didn’t like it when Lucas wasn’t with Ness either. It didn’t like seeing Lucas be friendly with other boys, didn’t like seeing other boys bump fists with him or pat him on the back like they had permission to touch him, and it didn’t like that Lucas had to be at his own home with his dad, or had to stay after school with his own clubs or assignments, instead of being with him. Of course, Ness wasn’t petty enough to let this indescribable, irrational feeling overtake his usual mood and personality, but it did leave in him craving the next time he could be alone with Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>And when the time did come, he found himself looking for excuses to press themselves together whenever he could get away with it still seeming like he was being his usual self. He draped himself over Lucas’ back in greeting, wrapped his arm around his neck whenever he could, and pretended to be offended by Lucas’ prowess starting to catch up with his own whenever they raced or swam or played video game, just so he could start romping and wrestling with him. And every time he got away with it the feeling inside his body just heated up and grew hungrier, more intense. It might’ve even been easier if Lucas had noticed his upped need for physical contact and just asked for him to calm down or back off a little, gave Ness a reason to tone it down, yet he never did. Never even acted uncomfortable with being smothered by Ness, just continued to laugh and tangle with him.</p><p> </p><p>Inevitably, that feeling of need intensified and boiled over. They just finished a swimming race in their secret pond in the middle of the forest, one that Lucas won. It wasn’t as if that was uncommon anymore, yet it irked Ness. Not in an angry way, but as he stepped out of the water after his friend, looking at his exposed top, smooth and glowing with a sheen of water, lean but fit, he wanted to do… something… to wipe the victorious grin off the blond’s beautiful, angelic face.</p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips and tackled Lucas onto the grass. The two boys, bare of anything but swim trunks, grappled together, tangling and laughing as they tried to make the other submit. But for the first time, Lucas was the one who came out on top. Ness found himself in the unfamiliar position of being pinned under the blond, his hands trapped, and his friend’s weight resting on his chest and stomach and two legs between his own. The roiling feeling in his guts intensified sharply. He struggled, arching his back and thrashing his body and limbs to try and get free, but Lucas’s body pressed in above him, and the feeling of their bare chests and stomachs rubbing and his waist wriggling against Lucas’ was making the pressure inside him build more and more and it only made him want to struggle against Lucas more and more…</p><p> </p><p>He forced himself still. His friend’s face was only inches from his own, and he could make out the specks in his blue irises. They could feel each other’s heavy breaths, feel each other’s rising and falling chests. When Lucas finally took his inaction as surrender and moved to get off him, Ness immediately wrapped his legs around Lucas’ waist and pulled it back against his own. He squeezed his legs around Lucas, pressing their groins together, and the feeling of the hardness under his trunks kneading into Lucas body made him let out a desperate sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Ness didn’t know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but all that mattered was he needed to keep moving, keep alleviating the heat and pressure inside him before it boiled out of his skin. He kept tightening and loosening his legs around Lucas’ waist, kneading his body down there against Lucas over and over, all while staring pleadingly directly into his best friend’s wide eyes. And eventually, his unvoiced begs were answered as Lucas lowered himself back onto him, covering his torso completely, and then rolled his body into Ness’, and from there on, there was no stopping. Ness wrested back control of his hands and wrapped them tightly around Lucas’ shoulder and back, trying to crush more of Lucas’ warm, smooth, wonderful body against his own. They awkwardly tried to meet each other’s rhythm, Ness trying to arch himself up as Lucas pushed down, desperate for more skin on skin contact, more of the dizzying sensation of their bodies writhing and squeezing together as if trying to tie themselves into one inseparable knot. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted into each other’s open mouths, grinding their waists and rubbing their clothed erections harder and more fervently until the pressure Ness had been cultivating within him for far, far too long finally came bursting out in the most intense, pleasurable feeling of his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>They held each other for as long as they could, thrashing together to milk out this new, unmatched sensation of ecstasy for as long as they could. Their half lidded eyes met, both wondering what had just happened between them.</p><p> </p><p>The walk out of the forest was quiet, but they still clung to each other the whole way. The insistent need Ness had been dealing with seemed abated, and he felt weirdly empty without it, felt strangely unhappy with not having the strong urge to curl himself around Lucas like before. He wondered what Lucas was thinking, but knew that neither of them regretted doing what they did, discovering a new way of spending time together.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas could not stay over that night with Ness, and the bed felt a little empty after all that happened. Turning to his side, Ness found that he missed the warm presence beside him, missed being able to wrap his arms around Lucas as they talked their way to sleep, missed pressing his chest against Lucas’ and feeling the smooth, hot, wet skin… The feeling inside him stirred again, like an animal raising its head and sniffing the air.</p><p> </p><p>Ness recalled the feeling earlier that day. The sensation of himself rubbing up into Lucas. He put his hands into his pyjama pants, and closed his fist around his hardening dick. He recreated in his mind as best he could the image of his best friend, thrusting against him from on top of his bare body, recalling as much of the sensations as he could, and stroked himself, building that not so mysterious pressure within him to another peak, and released it all again to the memory of Lucas’ half lidded blue eyes and panting face.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long after that when Ness learned in sex ed class what they had done, and what he did after. He feels like knowing should have changed something, but when he met Lucas after school that day, and they greeted each other with a tight hug and both starting to head in the direction of the forest without prompting, he knew whatever new thing it is they were didn’t change anything that they already built before. They were still the NessandLucas that did everything together. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just now, there was something new when they crawled under the covers of Ness’ bed. They would take off their clothes and explore the other’s body with their hands, their mouths, their own bodies. Ness relished in the way the contours of Lucas’ smooth yet firm figure molded so perfectly snug with his own as the blond lay on top of him, their exposed fronts fitting flush and rubbing and sliding wonderfully. He loved clinging his legs around Lucas’ waist, guiding him into his own needy groin, tightening around him like a snake strangling its prey when the pent up pleasure built. Sometimes it would be a fervent race to the peak as they frantically tangled and constricted each other, writhing and dry humping like savages. Sometimes it would be slow and patient, hands ghosting over skin, finding where the other reacted to the most, discovering all the little steps to building up to their release. And it always ended in having to clean themselves up and maybe their sheets once more before falling asleep. It was all new to them, these new sensations, new cravings, new ways to satisfy those cravings, but they’re figuring it out, one pleasure filled step at a time.</p><p> </p><p>As unsubtle as Ness was though, his sister eventually complained to mom that they were wrestling each other late into the night, and his mom deciphered shockingly quickly what they were up to, as if she had suspected all along. She acted all weird about it, in Ness’ opinion. All the adults seemed to have strange things to say about him and Lucas. But at least his mom didn’t discourage them, and gave them advice and warnings to keeping their new activities private. Ness would come to very much appreciate the advice and support.</p><p> </p><p>But at the time, it was still the two of them living their lives to the fullest, discovering the new things they could do together with their bodies as they grew and grew. And life was good.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Being a student in high school came with all sorts of new titles and new designations for everything. Ness still wasn’t sure what him and Lucas were supposed to be. BFFs? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? None of them seemed to fit. He loved him like he was family, and lusted for him incessantly. Wouldn’t that make them a married couple? Who knew.</p><p> </p><p>But there were some titles he was sure he had. He was a sophomore. He was the dude with the striped shirt and cap. He was a god amongst men on the baseball field, with Lucas taking that title on the soccer pitch.</p><p> </p><p>And he was disappointed that gym class was so short. There never seemed to be enough time for him to tire himself out. The ball games never lasted long enough to be satisfying. He felt charged, pent up, and as soon as the bell rang signalling the end of gym class, he dragged Lucas with him in the opposite direction of the stream of students heading out. He led them to their usual hideout spot underneath a flight of rarely used stairs, and as soon as they were out of sight of anyone, Ness dragged Lucas’ head down to meet his lips for a rough, long kiss.</p><p> </p><p>His blond friend… boyfriend… something or whatever, had eked out a height advantage on him over the years, and both of them had steadily grown stronger, smarter, and hungrier for each other. They added new bits to their repertoire of lust and craving, and these open mouth make outs, tongues wrestling and invading each other, hands cradling each others necks and heads as they fought for control, was just one of those.</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline still high, blood pumping loudly, Ness backed himself against the wall, dragging Lucas with him, connected at the mouths. The blond began to thrust against him, pressing him into the wall roughly, their denim shorts much too thick for Ness’ liking but enough at the moment to make him want more. In a well practised motion, Lucas’ hands cradled Ness’ ass and hiked him up while grinding hard into him, and Ness anchored his legs around Lucas’ slim waist.</p><p> </p><p>They continued their fervent make out and dry fucking as long as they could, but ultimately the short minutes between periods was not quite enough to get to the end. The bell rang and the spell was, for now, broken. They broke apart, breathless, looking at each other with a laugh. Oh well. It wasn’t that big a loss, Ness supposed. Their clothes weren’t even off yet. This just set them up for something better after school. Besides, they were good students. Lucas wouldn’t let him miss his <em>education</em> just for some cheap dry rubbing.</p><p> </p><p>And that was what their days were. A simple juggling performance of their school, sports teams, other commitments in between, and the very intimate time they had left over together. There were the others, of course, the students and friends that they deemed important enough to split time with, the boys and girls that wanted their attention but would never be able to take them away from each other, and the jeers and comments from the rest that barely deserved a mention. They existed around them, but would never be able to penetrate their bubble, the little universe that held only Ness and Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>There was pressure now, Ness didn’t quite appreciate the easygoing life of his earlier childhood until the threat of life after public school began to loom, and questions about his future were surfacing. It was hard for him to see that far ahead, he’d always been a live in the moment kind of guy. But whatever the future was for him, he was sure Lucas would be part of it. They were so closely tied that it was hard to imagine being anywhere without that blond tuft of hair in his sight. Maybe they'd have different careers, such being the nature of having different personalities and Lucas being possibly just a slight bit smarter than him. Maybe there would be some time when they'd have to choose different roads at a fork. But even though Ness couldn't see that far, nor could he even wrap his head around the idea of a career, he was sure they'd choose a road they could both walk together. </p><p> </p><p>But that was too far ahead. Right now, going through the motions of his daily classes, all Ness could see in his future was drowning himself in Lucas’ grasp. But with Lucas having this much <em>leverage </em>over him meant there was also more demanded of him in return. He had to keep his grades up and finish his homework and do his best to help out around his house before he was allowed any special alone time with the blond. It was almost a juxtaposition of his younger, shy and cowed self, this new, confident leader Lucas. Not that all of that was gone of course, he was still quiet and bashful almost to a fault, but Ness liked to think Lucas took after him when it came to his newly built up sociability and attitude. Nonetheless, he did his best to pay attention in class and take notes and all that boring stuff.</p><p> </p><p>His mind continued to drift off to after school though, and whatever chemical his hormonal teenage body was producing kept him on edge, craving Lucas. He didn’t bother retaining the details from his sex ed classes, all it did was reduce the special something they had into a bunch of technical nonsense. Gave names and titles to a relationship so deeply knotted that it couldn’t just be described with terms. High school was full of that. A title, a category, a something or other for everything and everyone. He didn’t like that.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, Ness thought about where he wanted Lucas to fuck him. It was getting a bit too cold for their secret pond in the woods, though he was tempted to brave it just for the unique feeling of having sex while half submerged in water. Sometimes he’d let Lucas take him back to his cramped little apartment that he shared with his dad. Lucas’ dad was quiet and scary, but a kind and supportive guy. Still, the walls were thin in the small apartment, and it was difficult to stay quiet sometimes, and the idea of letting the scary cowboy dad hear what they were up to wasn’t overly comforting. On occasion they’d get away with fooling around on school grounds, and there was a cheap thrill in knowing that maybe one day someone will open the door to the abandoned classroom or locker room and walk in on him with Lucas’ dick in his ass. And maybe that wouldn’t even be enough to make them stop.</p><p> </p><p>But after school that day, Ness ended up leading Lucas back to their usual place. His own house, the place Lucas knew as well as him, trusted with every bit of himself. They kicked off their shoes, barely glanced at his mom, and Ness dragged the blond to their basement. He’d personally furnished it over time and bought the TV and game consoles and bed there, just for him and Lucas, their private space where their noise wouldn’t bother the rest of the house.</p><p> </p><p>He barely twisted the lock on the door behind him before he threw himself at Lucas, pushing the taller boy against the wall and kissing him furiously. He pushed his tongue into Lucas’ mouth impatiently, tangling it with Lucas’. Both their hands scrabbled up each other’s bodies, snaking under their crumpled shirts and palming at warm skin. Ness’ hands knew every curve, every muscle of Lucas’ body, but still couldn’t get enough, nor could he get enough of Lucas’ hands ghosting over his own back and sides, sending shocks and tingles up through his already charged body. When they broke apart for air, Lucas gave him an exasperated, shit eating kind of smirk. It drove Ness crazy how Lucas seemed to be able to handle himself with so much dignity when he’d been going rabid the whole day trying to meld his body into Lucas. He dug his hands into Lucas’ shirt and ripped it off over his head, while Lucas took his sweet time slowly undressing Ness.</p><p> </p><p>Ness might be desperate for more, but he didn’t like being so easily played. He wanted to win. So he dragged his own shirt back down over himself before Lucas could take it off, pinned the blond’s hands to the wall on each side of his head, and attacked his pale skin with his mouth. He ran his lips over the other boy’s exposed nape, dragging his tongue over that delicious skin, all while digging his groin into Lucas, the boner behind his shorts crushing against the other’s waist. Every time Lucas tried to push his waist back up, he thrust forward to pin it roughly against the wall again, giving him no purchase. He kneaded his erection in rough circles against Lucas, enjoying the dull, muted pleasure, all while attacking the blond’s neck and shoulder with his lips, tongue, and teeth. And finally, Lucas let out a restrained gasp of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Ness grinned at his little victory, before releasing Lucas’ hands to cradle the smooth sides of his lithe but firm figure. He ran his lips from his neck slowly down his gleaming, pale chest, gliding his tongue over the firm, tasty skin. He stopped at a nipple and gave it a suck, and was rewarded with a small hiss from his victim. Hands carded into his shaggy black hair and shoulder, seemingly undecided if they wanted to pull him off or press his head closer. Ness continued to leave a glistening wet trail down Lucas’ front as he slowly tasted his body, his kisses making his friend’s body quiver and go taut. He swirled is tongue in Lucas’ navel, and the blond’s hands pressed his head into his stomach more. His own hands travelled slowly up and down Lucas’ sides, until they stopped at the waistband of his denim shorts. Then slowly, they unbuttoned the shorts, revealing an erection barely held back by thin boxers, inches away from Ness’ mouth.</p><p> </p><p>On a different day, he might’ve let his mouth go down even more, but he was having too much fun teasing Lucas, he was enjoying the little restrained reactions his friend’s beautiful body was having to his ministrations too much. So he continued to swirl his tongue around that tight, pulsing stomach, just out of reach of what’s down below, refusing to let Lucas’ hand guide his head any lower. Then he raised himself back up, staring straight at Lucas at (almost) his eye level. It felt like he had stolen Lucas’ self satisfied smirk and was now wearing it himself. He continued to grind into Lucas’ boner, keeping them both on edge, and leaned into the other boy’s ear told him to beg for more.</p><p> </p><p>It was a fun game, to explore Lucas’ limits, pushing them, seeing when it’ll break. Because while Ness was very open about his sexual cravings for the blond, Lucas always seemed to be in control, effortlessly restrained in reciprocating that need. Ness didn’t think that was fair, and he really liked pushing at that self control, seeing Lucas slowly crack. Because when he finally does…</p><p> </p><p>Ness was suddenly pushed back, and Lucas was gone from his view. Before he could react, he was now the one pushed against the wall, front first, and Lucas’ weight pressed against his back roughly, knocking the wind out of him. And then there was little he could do to stop his shirt from being pulled off, and his own denim shorts from being unbuckled and dropped. He let out a loud gasp as he felt Lucas’ barely covered erection thrust in between his ass cheeks, the head of the boner nudging roughly into him. His hands were pinned to each side, and that wonderful body, half slick with his own saliva, draped over his back, a familiar and oh so good feeling. And then Lucas started pounding at him hard, viciously grinding his boner against his ass in long, rough strokes, kneading and rubbing his front into Ness’ back, all while his mouth played against his shoulder and nape.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t be allowed, Ness thought, how good Lucas was at this. Every part of the blond fit so perfectly against him, like he was a clay figure being squeezed back into an exact mold of his shape. The blond’s front curved and covered his back without an inch of skin uncovered, those fingers slotted perfectly in between his own as they pinned his hands to the wall, that erection pushed into his behind made him mad with need… everything worked together so perfectly to shove him to the edge. It shouldn’t be any surprise, considering how long they’ve known each other, how many nights they’ve spent mapping out each other’s figures, building and releasing pleasure over and over. And yet here Ness was, moaning and gasping as he was smothered and ruthlessly dry fucked, delirious with pleasure, about to cum in his boxers without his dick being touched or even Lucas inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to push away and regain some self control, but Lucas pressed into him even harder, crushing him between the wall and his hot, slick body, and his erection shoved and rubbed with agonizing roughness into his ass, threatening to punch into him but held back by the thin, thin layers of their boxers. Ness wished he could win, could hold out against the onslaught, but when it came to sex, Lucas was sadistic and ruthless, in a shocking contrast to his usual personality. His mind clouded and thoughts incoherent, Ness finally surrendered with a plead.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t how their times together always played out, but in the end Ness was where they both wanted. Boxers finally off, lying back on the bed, Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas’ shoulders and back, and crossed his legs around Lucas waist, just the way they both liked it. Lucas covered his mouth with a kiss, swallowing his moan as he felt the familiar sensation of that long, hard erection filling him up. He squeezed Lucas down close into him with his limbs, panting as his friend… lover… something or other, thrust in and out of him, fucking him nice and hard, kissing him just as hard all the while.   </p><p> </p><p>This was how it’s meant to be, Ness thought with surprising clarity even as his mind was flooded more and more with overwhelming ecstasy with each thrust Lucas punched into him. This was how it was always meant to be. They were made for each other, their bodies were made to be together, made to be twisted and tangled as close as possible, made to be connected to each other like this. This was what they were instinctively working towards even back as kids, finding each other and touching each other more than what was probably normal for a pair of <em>just </em>friends. Lucas’ body was meant to be on top of Ness, inside of Ness, and Ness’ limbs were a perfect fit curled around Lucas, just as they had done so when they first discovered intimacy at their special pond. Lucas was special and made Ness feel special, in ways only they understood. He loved the blond, was loved by the blond, and whatever it made them, lovers, family, friends with indescribable benefits, they were NessandLucas and that was unchangeable.</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss broke apart, both needing more air. Lucas looked beautiful to Ness, his impeccable, beautiful face inches above him, flushed, eyes half lidded and mouth parted with heavy breaths. He palmed Lucas’ back and kneaded his waist with his legs, trying to get him to go harder, faster, whatever possible. His brain was filled with white hot need, and there was lava in his veins, and he needed Lucas to end him before it burst out of his skin. Lucas’ hands glided down his sides and gripped his waist firmly, and pulled him into a vicious thrust, making Ness scream as he was impaled right into that sweet spot that made his vision swim and body buzz madly. But Lucas never relented, he continued to dig himself deeper and deeper into that spot, gripping Ness’ waist tight and rolling his hips into him, and Ness grit his teeth and growled, eyes shut tightly and tears springing forth from the maddening pleasure of the dick inside of him wriggling and worming and shoving roughly against him. </p><p> </p><p>They were both so close now, and Lucas fucked him harder and harder, his thrusts lifting Ness’ waist off the bed, and Ness clung on tightly, crushing Lucas’ body into his own, feeling Lucas chest rub and slide on his, feeling his erection rubbing into Lucas’ stomach, and the pleasure peaked painfully as he was pounded into over and over until finally everything he built up through the day came bursting out in blinding ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to writhe together, riding out the last of their pleasure as Ness drenched their stomachs and chests, and Lucas filled Ness. Their bodies relaxed together, Ness relinquishing his tight grip on Lucas as the blond collapsed his weight into him. They’ve done this so much now, but every time was just as intense and just as special as the last.</p><p> </p><p>As his mind returned to him, Ness wondered if it would’ve been like this with anyone. If maybe in some other life he liked a girl with the same intense passion he loved Lucas, would this have been the same? Would some girl have been as good friends with him as Lucas always had? Would it be easier to be girlfriend boyfriend? His fingers glided circles on Lucas’ back as their chests rose and fell together in slowing breaths. Lucas head rose, and his eyes, beautiful blue eyes, met his, and they slowly met in a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter, Ness supposed. He had Lucas now, his special boy and the boy that made him special. Soon, they’ll get up, wipe themselves off, put their clothes back on, and start up a game or maybe he’ll even let Lucas convince him to do homework first. Not yet. Soon.</p><p> </p><p>And life. Was good.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>